


Honey

by d_n_seito



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, These Idiots, armin puts up with so much shit, prompt: otp situations - honey, shortfic, stoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_n_seito/pseuds/d_n_seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really hadn’t been expecting such an eventful ride home. But in hindsight, Eren wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting, letting a stoned-off-his-ass Levi take the wheel.</p>
<p>Forget Levi taking the wheel, they desperately needed Jesus to take the wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> or: in which two dorks get high and Armin is forced to come to the rescue.

It had all started with a tiny bit of weed, just a little bit to relax.

It snowballed from there.

In hindsight, Eren really should not have agreed to go for a ride with Levi in their current states, but with all inhibition tossed to the wind (along with several articles of clothing), Eren had not thought of it at all.

It was a mostly uneventful ride, despite almost crashing four times and getting honked at by other sane people quite a few more times, until Levi saw It.

“Eren!” Levi yelled, suddenly swerving the car wildly off the road. Thankfully, it was into a patch of grass (although they did hit a tree rather forcefully), and nobody died. Eren’s head hit the dashboard because he hadn’t been wearing his seatbelt properly, but he managed to turn and look at Levi anyway, saluting with the wrong hand. “Yessir!?”

“BEEHIVE!” Levi unbuckled his seatbelt and fumbled with the lock on the car door.

“Wha-?” Eren blinked a few times. “Beehive, we’re getting it.” He repeated, finally managing to open the door. But before he could escape, Eren grabbed him around the waist, and they both just ended up pathetically half flopping, half sliding out of the car onto the ground after Levi accidentally(?) elbowed his boyfriend in the face.

Again in hindsight, it really should have stopped there. Instead, Eren caved and agreed to let Levi onto his shoulders to get the beehive. (Albeit after a bit of bickering- “What is this, Pooh?” “You’re about to be poo if you don’t help me get that honey.”)

\--

Levi stretched his body, reaching his arms out as far as they could go toward that beehive. Unfortunately, even with his miniscule height added to Eren’s, they were still an inch or so too short. “Closer!” He said to Eren, digging his heels into Eren’s chest.

Eren complied obediently, inching closer to the tree.

Swatting haphazardly at the beehive, Levi didn’t notice a few bees curiously buzzing around the tree until one of them stung Eren.

Eren yelped, jumping a few inches into the air. The timing couldn’t have been more perfect, the coordination of the moment unable to be surpassed. It was the magical, purely coincidental grace of grace that one acquires while being stoned off their ass, and it happened in less than two seconds.

Levi’s flailing arms hit the beehive. Eren’s face hit the tree the next moment. Then the beehive finally gave up the ghost and plummeted, breaking squarely over Levi’s head and releasing honey –and bees– everywhere.

“BEES?!” Eren shouted. Without a moment’s hesitation, he began to run, forgetting Levi was still on his shoulders. Levi yelled something that was swallowed by the buzz of the massive, angry hive currently chasing Eren. That was all well and good, well, as well as being chased by a swarm of bees can be, until a root came up, and the same stoner grace hit.

Eren tripped, Levi flew, and the bees gave pause. And all was silent. Then the hive began to dissipate, buzzing away with a low hum that sounded suspiciously and rather like snickering, if that was even possible.

Meanwhile, the two idiots on the ground, covered in honey, just laughed. Laughed like crazy, until Levi suggested that Eren call Armin, and then Eren called Armin.

\--

“Hey, Armin!”

“Eren… you sound…should I be worried?”

“Can you come pick us up?”

“Us?”

“Me and Levi.”

“…Oh, god.”

\--

But Armin came anyway, like the good friend he was, and arrived to find Eren and Levi covered in sticky honey, and collapsed on the ground still wheezing with laughter.

“…Do I even want to know?” Armin asked, closing his eyes momentarily.

“Bees.” Levi smirked as well as he could from his position on the ground with his legs wrapped around Eren’s neck.

“Bees?”

“Bees.” Eren confirmed, nodding seriously.

Armin sighed, placing his palm on his forehead. He could feel the headache coming on already.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't ask i have literally no idea lmao  
> I'm thinking about an aftermath sequel, but I'm not sure if I want to. Do you guys want one? orz


End file.
